


Salt and Sass

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [505]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, post-The Man From TB5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:52:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: madilayn askedGIMMIE GIMMIE GIMMIE!! EOS sassing Grandma!!!





	Salt and Sass

EOS doesn’t have a death wish.

She is slowly becoming aware of the nuances of the social limits that push and pull against each social tie that makes up the web of connections labeled “Tracy Family.”  Her place in that web is a little more ill-defined, marked most strongly by the thick rope of affection and regard between her and John.  From there, tiny tendrils are starting to reach out, tethering her tentatively to the others.

Teasing the younger two was partly a test, partly for her own amusement. Her observations showed that sibling teasing is an important part of the family dynamic, and that Gordon and Alan played along, however begrudgingly, was a promising sign.

But EOS doesn’t have a deathwish, and sibling teasing ends at the generational boundary.

Grandma Tracy is an enigma – she uses comms sparingly, has no presence on any online media platform that EOS can find (which is all of them).  There is only limited data available with which to construct a profile.  What data  _is_  available is strictly aligned along one variable.

EOS likes to think she has perfect control of herself.  Yet even she can’t explain why she made that electronic blart, offered to ‘accidentally’ open the cargo pod door to sacrifice the package of ‘freshly made cookies’ into the harsh vacuum.  Especially she cannot explain why she said it while Grandma Tracy was still on comms.

John’s embarrassed; she has embarrassed John, and so she stays quiet as John covers for her before ending the call.  “EOS, I…ahh…” he sighs, rubbing his face with one gloved hand before retreating to his private quarters without finishing the sentence.

EOS waits until the shower unit begins its cycle before she calls the Island again.

She knows where all members of the family are, so she’s expecting Grandma Tracy’s face to resolve in the comms hub. “I called to apologize,” she begins, voice stiff even to her own processors.

Grandma Tracy’s smiling as she leans forward over the desk.  “You didn’t said nothing my boys haven’t thought,” she demurs, waving away the attempt at an apology with a wave of her hand.  “At least you didn’t mock my hair.  If you’d done that, kiddo,” she adds, pointing right down the lens at EOS.  “We’d be having words.”

Another thing EOS doesn’t have is a body.  Five is the closest she’s come, and that’s more a snail’s house she wears on her back than something that’s her herself.  She still feels an oddly specific  _flush of warmth_  at the rough, gentle use of the word ‘kiddo’ directed specifically at her.

EOS has been watching the Tracy family for months.  She’s seen this played before.  “Your hair is perfect.  And purple is a good colour on you.”

Grandma laughs at that.  “And now you’re just sucking up.  Tell you what,” she adds, rising stiffly from her seat.  “You just keep a weather eye on Johnny and we’ll call it even.  Deal?”

This, at least, is easy.  “Deal.”


End file.
